This invention relates to a connection for tubes or pipes into the bung opening of a barrel for drawing liquid therefrom.
Various types of bung connections have been used with barrels and other containers in the past and have worked satisfactorily for their intended purposes. In dispensing beer and other beverages, the connections need to be made quickly while maintaining a degree of cleanliness. Numerous prior patents have illustrated various bung connections. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 928,813, issued July 20, 1909 to Spikes shows a beer tapper utilizing a coupling, attached by fittings to the tubes, and requiring that the coupling and tubes be rotated for disconnecting from the bung casing attached to the barrel. The turning of the removable coupling operates a valve on the bung case.
In the Killmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,586, issued Sept. 20, 1966, an annular casing is inserted into the lid of the drum; and a plastic insert disk is supported in the casing and clamped therein. The disk or insert mounts a tubing which extends into the barrel and also mounts tube fitting for tubes extending to the exterior. Other generally related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,304,390; 2,186,925; 2,790,571; and 3,005,475.